Devious, an It Girl novel
by readallaboutit858
Summary: Tinsley and Callie are back to scheming, after that disastrous Cinephiles party. Their latest plan? Screw up Jenny and her reputation. It's chaos at Waverly, with breakups and betrayal everywhere. But only one It Girl.
1. T Stirs Up Trouble

A Smart Owl Always Gets Her Revenge 

"Please, Dean Marymount," Tinsley Carmichael began; throwing her long, black hair over her shoulder. "I realize that the Cinephiles party might have been a slight disaster but-"

"Slight?" thundered Dean Marymount. He rose in his chair. "_Slight?_ Not only did you, hooligans, burn down a barn, but there was also evidence of _drinking!_"

"Sir, I can explain-"

"Explain? Explain what, Miss Carmichael? That the barn caught fire _by itself?_ That the beer appeared out of nowhere?"

Sighing angrily, Tinsley combed a hand through her glossy hair. She'd already prepared an argument the night before, but for once, Tinsley _wasn't_ on top of things. It had been bad enough after that _horrible_ game of "I Never", but now? How _had_ they? How had little Jenny Humphrey been able to lure Julian away? And how dare he, that arrogant freshman. How had he dared cheat on Tinsley behind her back? And she had actually liked him! Well, she'd never make _that_ mistake again.

The tapping of Dean Marymount's fingers brought Tinsley back to the present. Banishing her thoughts to the back of her mind, Tinsley took a deep breath. It wouldn't do for her to be stressed. Not when she was this close.

"Please, sir," Tinsley continued, calmly, "Those… events weren't my fault."

"Oh really?" Dean Marymount raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. "Tinsley, your record speaks for its-"

"This isn't about my record, it's about Callie!" Tinsley blurted out.

"And what exactly would Miss Vernon have to do with this?" Tinsley took a deep breath, looking every inch a concerned friend.

"I think Jenny started the fire." There was a pause, as Tinsley watched her words sink in.

"Jennifer Humphrey? Miss Carmichael, I don't see how Miss Humphrey had anything to do with-"

"Well, sir, you know about Jenny and Easy's relationship."

"I am aware of Mr. Walsh and Miss Humphrey's affiliations, yes." Tinsley smirked inwardly. Like every other student on campus, she knew that Dean Marymount and the rest of Waverly's staff _always_ kept up-to-date with the latest campus gossip. She continued.

"Well, after Callie and Easy got back together, well, I think that Jenny never really got over Easy." She paused dramatically, as if her emotions were threatening to overcome her. Then, after a swift glance at her nails, she continued.

"I think Jenny saw Callie and Easy together and got jealous. I think she _tried to hurt Callie!_" Again, she paused, savoring the moment. She and Callie had planned this very carefully and it all went right, Jenny and Julian would be out of school before they could say, "Waverly".

"So, if I am to understand your theory, Tinsley," Dean Marymount repeated, emphasizing the word "theory", "you believe Miss Humphrey burned down the barn?"

"Not Jenny," Tinsley corrected, "Julian." For a second, Dean Marymount's face looked incredulous. Then he leaned forward.

"Miss Carmichael, I have been _very_ patient with you so far. I have listened to your outlandish theory without objection, but Julian McCafferty? That's the last straw. And there's not even a shred of evidence supporting this _ridiculous_ tale!"

"Actually," Tinsley replied lightly, "There is." This was the moment she had been waiting for. With one move, Jenny would be expelled, along with that annoying freshman. _It was a bit like chess_, Tinsley thought, _you just had to know how to play_.

With a swift motion, Tinsley slapped the lighter onto Dean Marymount's desk. There was a pause, then the light from outside illuminated the initials, "J.M".

_Checkmate_.


	2. H Meets A New Owl

A Polite Owl Knows How To Introduce Him (Or Her) self 

"Holy sh!t," muttered Heath Ferro, "Who the _hell_ is that?" His roommate, Brandon Buchanan looked up, slightly annoyed by Heath.

But then again, who hasn't been?

A slim white limo had just driven through the front gates of Waverly, stopping not too far from where the two boys were sitting.

"Buchanan, are you seeing what I'm seeing? Who the hell _is_ that?" Brandon shrugged. He didn't know, and personally, he didn't really care, either. What he _did_ care about was Elizabeth, the feisty girl he'd met from St. Lucius. Sure, they'd decided to break up, but right afterwards, they gotten back together. Obviously, fate wanted them to be together. It was just so obvious…right?

Of course it is, darling.

Meanwhile, Heath, who'd just been snubbed, once again rolled his eyes at his uninterested roommate and returned to staring at the limo. Within seconds, the door had opened and someone stepped out.

"Holy sh!t." repeated Heath Ferro.

"Jesus Christ!" retorted Brandon, obviously in a bad mood, "I know there's a frickin' limo! Will you get _over_ it?"

"No, dude," insisted Heath, "Check her out." Brandon, sighing with frustration, looked up, and his mouth dropped open. Walking towards them was a gorgeous Japanese girl wearing a vintage black-and-white striped dress matched with a white Louis Vuitton designer bag. On anyone else, it would've looked hopelessly 1980, but somehow, this girl pulled it off. But then again, there's was _something_ about this girl that reminded Heath of someone else. But who? Taking in her carefully layered bangs and petite figure, Heath couldn't put his finger on it- that girl resembled someone, but he just couldn't figure out who. By the time she'd reached the two boys, Heath's initial shock and surprise was under control.

"Hey," the girl said, taking off her Kate Spade sunglasses, "Um, do you guys know where you're supposed to check in?"

"Yeah," replied Brandon, obviously flustered. "A-are you new here?"

"Actually, yes." She replied, "The name's Kelsi Chang. And you are-"

"Heath Ferro." Said Heath, jumping up. There was _no way_ he'd let Brandon do all the talking- not with a girl _this _hot. "That's Brandon."

"Cool," she responded, "so, um, about the administration office?"

"_I_ can help you with that." Brandon stepping in.

As Kelsi walked away with Brandon, it suddenly hit Heath. He knew _exactly_ who that girl had reminded him of- Tinsley.

Holy sh!t, indeed.

Just a couple miles away, Jeana Woods was staring out the window.

"God, it is so…_empty_ out here." She remarked. Having grown up in New York, she just wasn't used to a bare landscape completely devoid of skyscrapers.

"Mmmmm." Replied her mother, disinterestedly. At 42, Elena Woods still looked young. In fact, _many_ people remarked on the similarity between her and her daughter, which to be frank, annoyed Jeana _a lot_. Sure, it was great that she looked like her mom, but did it have to be the _only thing_ people ever talked about? She'd known that her mom had been a great beauty, and often times, Jeana was _glad_ she had her mother's features, but sometimes, she just wanted to live without the scrutiny of Page Six reporters waiting for some scandal to happen. And since she'd grown up under all the pressure, Jeana had been forced to live as a meek, perfect daughter, fulfilling all her parent's dreams. But sometimes, being perfect wasn't enough. Jeana wanted something more. She wanted to be reckless, to be able to act like a normal kid. And that wish was _exactly _what had landed her at boarding school.

Nevertheless, Jeana was sure something would happen while she was there. Once she got to Waverly, she'd act sweet, but within a week, the Waverly Owls would witness a change. Jeana Woods would be a princess and the school, her court.


	3. Author's Note

**hey people!**

glamourgirl here. Interested in the latest Waverly gossip? Visit me at my homepage.

but 'till then,

xo,

_**glamourgirl**_


	4. Disciplinary Notice

**to:** Jennifer Humphrey, Julian McCafferty

**from:** Dean Marymount

**Subject:** Cinephiles Party

Dear Ms. Humphrey and Mr. McCafferty,

We have recently uncovered an item, which involves a monogrammed lighter with the initials, "J.M." Due to the evidence and the nature of its discovery, there is a substantial suspicion of your involvement with the vandalism at the Cinephiles party. As a result, the two of you are summoned to a hearing on the 9th of January. Although the two of you are very fine students, the amount of evidence against you may be enough to expel you from the school,

With great regret,

Dean Marymount


	5. T and C Have a Fight

**A Respectable Waverly Owl Does **_**Not**_** Participate in Catfights**

"I don't know," said Kara Whalen doubtfully, twirling around in a turquoise Bisou Bisou satin shirt dress, "Are you sure this looks okay?" Pursing her lips, she looked up at her friend, Brett Messerschmidt. Brett had been filing her nails, when she looked up hurriedly.

"Of course," she replied, with a big smile, "It looks great on you." And with that last sentence, Brett walked forward and enveloped Kara in a hug.

"Well, if you say so," Kara declared, "All right, so are we going?" It was a Saturday, and Kara and Brett had made plans with Jenny- they were going to New York City!

Slipping on her gold Gucci flats, Brett eyed herself in the mirror. She was wearing a toffee-colored shirtdress designed by Kara's mom.

"Are you _absolutely sure_, I can borrow this?" she asked.

"Of course," replied Kara, laughing, "I've said yes, like, a million times."

"Well, I just want to make sure," said Brett, in a slightly offended voice. But before Kara could reply, a voice spoke from the door.

"Hey guys!" chirped Jenny, "So, you ready? You guys look great!"

"Wow, _you're_ chipper." Commented Brett.

Switching boyfriends, every other day can do that to you. And speaking of which….

Looking _very_ scrumptious, Jenny current boyfriend, Julian McCafferty stuck his blond head through the doorway.

"Are we going yet?" he asked, in a lazy drawl. Jenny laughed.

"Oops, forgot to mention- Julian's coming with us, too!"

On the _other_ side of Waverly, Tinsley was arguing with Callie.

"What are you talking about Callie?" she asked in an angry whisper, "You were perfectly fine with it before!"

"Yeah, but all this- isn't it a little harsh?"

"Hel-lo Callie!" Tinsley retorted, "We're talking about _Jenny!_ The one who _stole_ Easy from right under your nose?" Callie shrugged. It didn't really matter now, not when Easy was _hers_. And besides, Jenny was going out with Julian now. She didn't know why Tinsley seemed so _obsessed_ over Jenny, but personally, Callie thought Jenny was kind of _passé _now, definitely _not_ a threat.

"Cal-lie!" Tinsley whined, "Why are you being so…dull?" Callie spun around. Dull? Sure, Callie was sometimes a little possessive, but _dull_?

"For your information, Tinsley," Callie spat, "I _am not_ dull! I'm dating the hottest guy on campus, for God's sake! Tinsley, if I were you, I'd get a reality check. Jenny isn't a threat at all. Easy is completely over her and besides, she's _dating Julian_ right now! I don't know _why_ you're so obsessed with Jenny and seriously, sometimes I wonder if you're just _scared of her_!" Tinsley stared, her eyes growing wide. Callie? Did _Callie_ just say that? Callie Vernon? The one that had been her devoted friend ever since freshman year? And right after that initial shock came anger. Callie had no idea what had happened. She didn't _understand_ what Jenny was capable of.

"You don't get it, do you?" Tinsley snapped back, "You're just a stupid blonde obsessed with yourself. Have you ever really understood what's been going on this whole time? God, Callie, sometimes I wonder why we ever became friends." And with that last word, Tinsley spun on her heel and stomped off; leaving Callie wondering why she was ever glad, Tinsley had come back.


	6. OwlNet Chat

OwlNet-Chatroom 

SageFrancis: Omg, did you _see_ what's on wvchat .net?

HeathFerro: No, what?

SageFrancis: apparently Callie and Tinsley had a _major fight_.

SageFrancis: Freaky, huh? I though they were supposed to B BFFs?

SageFrancis: Heath? U there?

SageFrancis: Hellooo…

OwlNet-Chatroom 

HeathFerro: Dude, did you_ see_ the new girls?

EashWalsh?

HeathFerro: Met one today. She's seriously hot.

EasyWalsh: …

HeathFerro: Oh yeah, forgot. U probably don't care anymore, since you're with Callie.

HeathFerro: BTW, Callie had a _serious_ catfight with Tinsley today.

EasyWalsh: Callie, OK?

HeathFerrro: Dunno.

EasyWalsh: G2G.


	7. J Meets Her New Roomie

**A Polite Owl Gets To Know Her Roomies (However Bitchy One Might Be Acting)**

Jeana Woods wrinkled her nose at her new room. Dropping her suitcases at the foot of a neatly folded bed, she looked around Dumbarton 313. It was nice, but a little smaller than she'd imagined. But no matter. A slightly smaller room wouldn't affect her new reign at Waverly. Yanking open the nearest closet, Jeana was treated to a view of hordes of designer clothes. _Nice,_ she thought dismissively. But some of the stuff would _have_ to go. How else would she fit her clothes in?

"Who the fuck are you?" snapped a voice from the doorway. Jeana whipped around in time to see a gorgeous black-haired girl with stunning violet eyes step daintily over her suitcases. Eyeing the new arrival, Jeana quickly assessed the girl. Skimming over her brown cable cashmere hoodie and Hugo Boss Vanitta silk skirt, Jeana zoomed in on her face. Slightly red-rimmed eyes and carefully applied mascara told the tale. Her new roomie had been crying. Immediately, Jeana felt a pang of sympathy.

"I repeat. Who the hell are you and _why_ are you here?" demanded the girl, her eyes narrowing. So much for sympathy.

"I'm Jeana Woods." Jeana said politely, sticking out her hand. But the girl ignored it, focusing instead on the closet behind Jeana.

"Are you emptying _my closet_?" she demanded. In spite of herself, Jeana flushed, at a loss for words.

"Well, I-I just came here and I didn't know _where_ to put my stuff and _your_ closet was the nearest, so I guess I just-" Jeana broke off, suddenly aware that he girl wasn't listening.

"So… you're new here, right?" her roommate asked, suddenly. Jeana paused, slightly confused by the sudden change in moods.

"Umm… y-yeah, I have Fine Arts Appreciation and-"

"Cool." The girl interrupted, obviously not listening. Jeana's eyes narrowed. Who did this girl think she was?

"So anyways," the girl continued, "we're having a party next Tuesday. You'll be there?"

"Uh, sure." Jeana replied, unsure whether it was a question or statement.

"Oh and you can use Brett's closet," she remarked offhandedly, pointing at a closet on the opposite side of the room. "It's not like she'll care anyways." And with that statement, the girl swept towards the doorway, pausing only to turn around and mention,

"_By the way, the name's Tinsley."_

Talk about first impressions!


	8. OwlNet Chat Gossip

**Owl**Net- Chatroom

BennyCunningham: Whoa! Tinsley just _whooshed_ through the library. She seemed _really_ pissed off. Anything happen?

CallieVernon: Dunno. She got all bitchy on me about Jenny.

BennyCunningham: Ooh, I smell a catfight!

CallieVernon: Whatever.

OwlNet- Chatroom

EasyWalsh: Hey, U OK?

CallieVernon: I guess, but Tinsley went into a _total_ freakout mode.

EasyWalsh: Yeah, I heard.

CallieVernon: Yeah, she was all upset over Jenny.

EasyWalsh: …

EasyWalsh: Wanna meet me by the stables?

CallieVernon: Sure, but I gotta do something first…

OwlNet- Chatroom

CallieVernon: Hey Jenny, U there?

JenniferHumphrey: Um…yeah.

CallieVernon: Listen, sorry about the whole Easy thing…

JenniferHumphrey: Yeah, sorry I freaked out. Anyways, it doesn't matter now.

CallieVernon: BTW, if I were you, I'd watch out for Tinsley.

JenniferHumphrey?

CallieVernon: Dunno. She's _really_ pissed off, though.

JenniferHumphrey: OK, I will. Thanks for the tip.

CallieVernon: No prob. G2G.


	9. C and E Forever?

A Waverly Owl Always Gets Her Guy... Right? 

Smiling softly, Callie Vernon stared up at Easy Walsh. A strand of his shaggy blonde hair had dropped into his eyes, making him look even more adorable. When Easy had asked her to come to the stables, Callie had agreed almost immediately. Anything to take her mind off that _horrible_ fight with Tinsley. Did Tinsley really think she was self-absorbed?

"You okay?" Easy whispered in her ear, "You look kind of… worried." Callie tensed.

"I… don't really want to talk about it."

"You know," Easy began, leaning forward, "I know _exactly_ what'll make you feel better."

Callie grinned as she leaned forward to kiss Easy and all her fears evaporated. Sure, she'd fought with Tinsley. Sure, Brett might hate her. But it didn't matter. Because right here, right now, everything felt right...

Walking back from an awesome trip to New York, Jenny, Brett, and Kara laughed over a joke. Suddenly, Jenny felt kind of...off. She didn't know why, but suddenly, she just _had_ to be alone.

"Guys?" Jenny said, "You can go ahead. I'm gonna stay back. I need to... check something out." She knew her excuse sounded really lame. Confused, Brett shot Jenny a concerned look over her shoulder.

"Go ahead." Jenny whispered, then, without knowing it, Jenny started walking. She didn't know where she was going. And she didn't know why, but for some reason, everything just seemed so... claustrophobic. And before she knew it, Jenny found herself standing in front of the barn. Leaning against it, she stared at the sky, contemplating her life. _When had everything gotten so complicated?_

"You okay?" came a voice Jenny knew all too well. She turned and found Easy, looking at her with a concerned face.

"Yeah," Jenny sighed. "I'm just... I don't know; everything just so confusing now. When I was little, everything was just so easy. There was a wrong and a right, but now? I don't know which is which. You know?" Jenny looked up, hopefully.

There was a pause, and then Easy replied.

"Yeah... I know what you mean, and it's not just confusing for you. _Everyone_ gets confused. We're confused about everything. About life, school and friends. Sometimes... I don't know. Sometimes, I just-"

"Wonder about the choices you've made?" Jenny asked, "Wonder if maybe, just _maybe_ you made a wrong choice somewhere? That everything would've been better if you just made that one choice?"

Easy looked down at Jenny. While they were talking, the two had moved closer and closer.

"Yeah," he said, glancing at Jenny. She looked so naive, so innocent. She looked like she was about to cry and Easy felt like huggin her. So he did.

"Hey," he whispered, "Everything can be really overwhelming sometimes, but you've got to deal with it. Don't frustrate yourself by thinking about the future. _Carpe diem._" Seize the day.

Looking up, Jenny whispered quietly, "Do you ever wonder? What might've happened, if we hadn't... you know?"

And looking down, Easy replied softly, "Everyday..."

At the top of the hill, Callie skipped along. The afternoon had been _wonderful_. How could she have _ever_ broken up with Easy? When they were so perfect for each other? Glancing back at the barn, her heart stopped. There in public, was Easy and-

_Jenny._


	10. C Has A Meltdown

Never Cross A Waverly Owl 

Tinsley paced the narrow confines of her room, muttering angrily. Until now, Callie had _never_ yelled at her. They'd always backed up each other, but now? It was like Tinsley's world was falling apart. And it was al because of one person- Jenny. Tinsley fumed. She was simply _itching_ to see Jenny kicked out of Waverly, but this recent turn of events made her slightly unsure. Callie was mad at her and there was no telling what she could do. Could Tinsley still pull off blaming Jenny for the fire? It was hard to tell what Callie _would_ do. Would she confess their plans? _Callie_. She was the key to _everything_ in Tinsley's masterful plan. Somehow, she'd have to win Callie back. But how?

As if Tinsley's plotting had conjured her up, Callie appeared in the doorway in a flurry of designer clothes. Stunned, Tinsley opened her mouth to speak- then stopped short. Callie looked as if she'd been thrown through a hurricane. Her hair was disheveled, her cheeks flushed and her mascara was running, as if Callie had been…. c_rying_.

Suddenly touched, Tinsley swept Callie into a sympathetic hug.

"You okay, C?" Tinsley asked quietly. Callie sniffled, looking for a moment, like a six-year-old.

"Who did this?" demanded Tinsley, angrily. She'd been called tons of things: bitchy, snobby and manipulative. But no one could say Tinsley was a bad friend. Ever since pre-school, she had always been ferociously loyal to her friends. And it was this trait that let Callie put up with some of Tinsley's bitchiness. No matter what, Callie knew Tinsley would always be there to back her up.

"It was Jenny." Callie choked out. Tinsley tensed. _Anything_ that had to do with Jenny was _not good_. At the same time, Callie stopped crying.

"I am _so sick of her_, Tinsley," she spat, "I mean, she has a fucking boyfriend already!" Tinsley paused.

"What?" she asked, "You mean-"

"I saw that little whore practically jump Easy by the barn!" Callie screeched. Mentally, Tinsley resisted the urge to step back. She'd _never_ seen Callie this mad before.

"I want her _ruined!_" Callie shrieked, "I want her whole life screwed- her friends, her boyfriend, and her _stupid_, _fucking_ _self!_!" Her voice rose into a shrill shriek towards the end.

"It's great and all to say that, Callie," Tinsley began, "But words won't screw up Jenny's reputation."

"Say that again?" asked Callie, surprising Tinsley with the calmness of her voice.

"Words won't screw up her reputation?" Callie smiled grimly.

"Actually, Tinsley," she said, leaning forwards, "I _think_ I _just might_ have an idea…"

OwlNet – Chatroom 

TinsleyCarmichael – Hey, Ferro, interested in some hot gossip?

HeathFerro – Hmmm… depends, how hot is it?

TinsleyCarmichael – Think volcano.

HeathFerro – Mm. Then I'm _definitely_ up for it.

TinsleyCarmichael – Good, because I have _major news_ to spill…


	11. J's Hearing

A Smart Owl Never Gets Caught 

Perched on the edge of a large wooden bench, Brett Messerschmidt stared absentmindedly at her shoes. It was February 12th, the day of Jenny and Julian's disciplinary meeting. But what exactly had Jenny done? According to the somewhat obscure DC meeting, Jenny and Julian were supposedly guilty of starting the fire. But had they really? Brett couldn't imagine her best friend as an arsonist, but then again, Jenny _had_ done several unimaginable things lately. Could the rumors have been true? Looking up, Brett gazed intently at Jenny. She _looked _innocent, but befriending Tinsley and Callie had taught Brett that looks were often deceiving…

"Ahem," said Dean Marymount, and Jenny looked up hurriedly. Big mistake. Now that she was looking up, Jenny could see the eyes of her peers staring attentively at her, probably wondering what she had done. At that thought, Jenny reddened. Why was she here? The question had been bothering her ever since she'd gotten that email.

_I haven't done anything recently, have I?_ Jenny thought, nervously racking her brains.

"Ahem," repeated Dean Marymount, louder this time. Again, Jenny's face reddened. Apparently, he'd noticed her wandering mind.

"Jennifer Humphrey," he began after a cough, "According to an anonymous source, you've been accused of starting the Cinephile's fire." Jenny's heart stopped. The email _had_ said something about a fire, but she'd thought it was a typo. Apparently not.

"And Julian McCafferty," Dean Marymount continued, nodding at Julian, who'd been sitting behind Jenny, "You, also, have been accused." Heart racing, Jenny threw a discreet glance in Julian's direction. His face was impassive. Had Julian really started the fire? She didn't think so, but then again, Julian had always been super secretive…

"The evidence please, Ms. Cunningham," Dean Marymount intoned, gesturing towards Benny. Wordlessly, Brett watched her pass the plastic baggy to the dean and carefully craned her neck to get a better view. She saw a flash of silver, but then her vision was blocked by Dean Marymount's hand.

"_This_ has turned up." Dean Marymount said, holding the baggy upwards. Immediately, Julian's face paled. Meanwhile, Jenny frowned. Was that a… lighter? Confused, Jenny twisted around to check Julian's reaction- all the color had drained from his face. Instantly, Jenny's heart started racing. Shit. Obviously, Julian had some sort of connection with the lighter. Did that mean he was guilty? Jenny wanted desperately to ask Julian, but she couldn't. Pursing her lips, she turned back to the front, a large knot forming in her stomach…

"Miss Humphrey?" called Dean Marymount. "Do you have anything to say?"

Jenny stood up, heart pounding furiously.

"I," she began, feeling flustered, "I had _nothing_ to do with the fire. In fact, I wasn't anywhere _near_ the barn at the time! I…. I don't know where you got this accusation, but I know it wasn't me."

"Of course," replied Dean Marymount, in an understanding tone, "Can you tell me who you were with?"

Leaning forward nervously, Brett saw Jenny's face whiten.

"_Julian._" She stuttered, in a voice so small, Brett could barely hear.

"I see," said Dean Marymount, his voice emotionless.

_Shit._ Thought Brett. Obviously, Dean Marymount was under the impression that Jenny was guilty. But despite her pervious doubts, Brett knew otherwise. Jenny _couldn't_ have started the fire.

"Jenny was with me." Brett blurted out, then immediately flushed. Turning around, Dean Marymount's face was impassive.

"Thank you for your commentary, Miss Messerschmidt. But please, it's not your turn to speak." Brett sat back down, noting the scattered snickers of her fellow DC members.

Um, hel-lo? Weren't team members supposed to back each other up?

"Mrs. Pardee, a moment of your time?" Nervously, Jenny watched the two teachers argue in whispered tones. Her heart was pounding. She couldn't get kicked out of Waverly, not now! A swift glance behind her showed that Julian was in a worse condition.

"Hey," Jenny whispered from the corner of her mouth, "It'll be alright. I'm sure it will." Julian looked up and for a moment, Jenny was taken aback. She'd never seen him look this serious. Gravely, he shook his head.

"You don't understand, Jenny." He whispered, "That thing Marymount was holding? It's my lighter."

"What?" Jenny asked, her whisper coming out louder, than she had intended. "How'd they get your lighter?" He shrugged, and Jenny turned her attention back towards the front, her anxiety heightened. If that _were_ Julian's lighter than was it possible they would be blamed? Biting her lip anxiously, Jenny's eyes followed Dean Marymount as he walked back to his post.

"Miss Humphrey. Mr. McCafferty." He said, acknowledging the two. "The charges against you are clear. And not only is the evidence _very_ suspicious, but you have no alibi!" With every word, Jenny's heart plummeted.

"However," he continued, and Jenny looked up hopefully. Was it possible? Could they be off the hook?

"Because you are such good students and, Mr. McCafferty, because of your, ah, _relations_, you will not be expelled." Jenny stopped herself from jumping up in joy. She wouldn't be kicked out! Pursing her lips to stop the smile that was threatening to break out, Jenny instead concentrated on looking remorseful. But something bothered her. Julian's relations? What was that all about?

"Miss Humphrey, since we have no concrete evidence about your, ah, _involvement_, in this scheme, the charges against you have been dropped."

"But Mr. McCafferty," Dean Marymount continued, turning his attention to Julian, " This evidence is extremely serious, but after careful consideration, we have kindly decided to put you on probation until further evidence is found." With that, Jenny turned to Julian, barely suppressing a smile.

"Told you, it'd be all right." She whispered and Julian smiled.

OwlNet Chatroom

TinsleyCarmichael: So? What happened?

SageFrancis: Jenny and Julian are both innocent! Thank god. For a second, I thought they were actually gonna get kicked out! I mean, how totally dull would it be without that hot freshman around?

TinsleyCarmichael: Yeah, totally dull….

**Hey people!**

Wvgirl here. So Jenny didn't get blamed, but neither did Julian. So the question is: who _did_ start the fire? Rumors say _C_ and _E_ may just get blamed. They shouldn't have been smoking, the naughty couple. But then again, Julian _might_ just be the arsonist. After all, who else has a silver Tiffany lighter with the initials J.M.? But the mystery here is, the evidence was totally clear. _I_ thought Julian would get blamed. But obviously a certain something, or _someone_ is watching out for our dear little freshman. The question is, who? I'm dying to find out, and you know I always do.

XOXO,

Glamour Girl


	12. T and C Freak Out

**A Waverly Owl Never Freaks Out (at least, not in public)**

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Tinsley demanded, her violet eyes flashing in anger, "I cannot believe that little _whore_ is still here!"

"Yeah, she _does_ seem to have a talent for avoiding trouble." Remarked Callie, examining her perfectly manicured nails. She looked up- and immediately reprimanded herself for doing so. Callie had _never_ seen Tinsley this mad; she was practically spitting flames!

"We have to do something, Callie." Tinsley announced, "Something… dramatic." Twirling her hair in deep thought, Tinsley considered her current plan.

"According to Sage, Jenny's only off because there's no evidence against her." Tinsley mused out loud.

"So?"

"So, _what if there was?_"

**To: **Callie Vernon, Easy Walsh, and Tinsley Carmichael

**From:** Dean Marymount

**Subject:** Cinephiles Fire

Dear Miss Vernon, Miss Carmichael, and Mr. Walsh,

As you know, the recent incident at the Cinephile's party has greatly disturbed staff- and parent- concerns. As a fine and upstanding school, we cannot tolerate any misbehavior such as this. As a result, we are bringing in any people that may have had a connection to the fire. According to the evidence, you three are the most logically connected to the fire, aside from Miss Humphrey and Mr. McCafferty, of course. Please note that I am _not_ accusing you, I am merely gathering information. As a result, the three of you are to show up at a disciplinary hearing this Thursday.

Best regards,

Dean Marymount

Heart beating, furiously Callie reread the email. Surely, there'd been a typo? Why the fuck was Easy and her being called to a hearing? They were innocent! Exiting out of her email account, Callie stormed upstairs and rapped sharply on Room 313.

"Hello?" answered Brett, looking at Callie quizzically.

"I need to talk to Tinsley," Callie answered, clomping into the room on her silver Manalos.

"Brett, can you leave?" Callie asked sweetly, when Tinsley's head appeared from her closet. Looking baffled, Brett quickly stepped outside. _Good._

"Did you get the email?" Callie demanded, temper rising quickly.

"Email?" remarked Tinsley. "I don't _think_ so…"

"Hmmmm…" replied Callie sarcastically, "Maybe you should check your email more often then, because _we have a freaking hearing this Thursday!_" Immediately, Tinsley tensed.

"Hearing?" she repeated, hoping she'd heard wrong. Callie nodded. She hadn't.

"Callie, can I, uh, have a quick moment by myself?" Noticing Callie's sudden flushed face, Tinsley quickly added, "I, uh, have a history essay to write." Callie's mouth dropped open.

"Hello, earth to Tinsley? We have a _hearing_ in two days! Aren't you going to _do_ something?"

"Yeah, yeah." Tinsley replied distractedly, "Right after this essay." Looking _extremely_ confused, Callie stood there for a second, then her eyes narrowed.

"Fine." She retorted, "Finish your stupid essay. If that's more important to you, then-" Unable to finish the sentence, Callie stormed out of the room.

_Finally_. Tinsley thought, her mind racing. _Shit. Why was she being called to a hearing? Had they found out? They couldn't have and yet… what it Julian told them that he'd given _her_ the lighter? But, no, he couldn't have remembered… could he?_

_How could she?_ Callie thought furiously, _how could she just… toss her out of the room like that? Hadn't they been friends since kindergarten? And_ this _was what Callie got in return?_ Suddenly, a though struck her, and Callie stopped dead. _Tinsley wasn't in history… so, why, why had she lied to Callie?_

Hmmmm…. Looks like C and T's friendship isn't as strong as they thought it could be. Will Callie remain a faithful trooper, or will she turn traitor?

And what about little Jenny? Will she and Julian get off the hook? Will we find out who started the fire? Will you ever find out who I am? Maybe not, because that's a secret I'm _definitely_ keeping. After all, it's more fun to make stuff up, isn't it?

xoxo,

glamour girl


	13. K Learns All

**Friends Can Be Trusted… Right?**

Scanning her closet, Callie Vernon searched for something to wear. Today was the scheduled day for their hearing.

What to wear, what to wear? _And what to do?_ What would they _say_ to the DC Committee? Supposedly, Tinsley was going to come up with an idea, but _had_ she? For some reason, Tinsley had _lied to her!_ No, she couldn't think about that now. She _had_ to focus on the task at hand.

_What to wear, what to wear?_

"Need help?" asked a familiar voice from the doorway.

Immediately, Callie's eyes narrowed.

"Tinsley," she said, coolly, "So you've finally got a plan?"

"Chill, C," Tinsley replied, stepping gracefully into the room.

"Chill?" Callie retorted, raising an eyebrow, "Explain exactly how I'm supposed to chill when I found out you _lied to me?_" Tinsley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay I admit it, I _lied_, but trust me, I have my reasons for it."

"Trust you?" Callie would've snorted in disbelief, if she wasn't so well-raised, that is. "How am I supposed to trust _you? _We're supposed to be_ best friends_! And just a lesson, Tins, best friends don't lie to each other."

_Damn_. Thought Tinsley. Winning Callie back was harder than she'd thought. Thinking furiously, Tinsley wondered, could she tell Callie everything?

All her life, Tinsley had struggled. Between an ambitious mother and a super-successful father, her parents had always demanded perfection. And with no one to talk to, Tinsley had never _really_ trusted anyone. Not even Callie. There were times, though, that Tinsley wanted to spill _everything_. The fire, Julian, even why she hated Jenny so much.

But every time, she'd hold herself back. Could she tell?

Deciding immediately, Tinsley swallowed, then opened her mouth…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Waverly Owl Never Gossips…Without Telling Everyone**

"Okay guys," Brett Messerschmidt said, trying to sound experienced. She wasn't the leader of DC- Brett wasn't even _supposed_ to be on the DC Committee! She'd only been appointed leader by Mr. Dalton, but now that he was gone, what was she supposed to _do_?

Putting aside her thoughts, Brett took a deep breath and counted to three.

"So this is just a heads-up. There's another DC hearing this afternoon. Hopefully, you guys got the email and the briefing, right?" Blank stares greeted her, as well as a couple groans. A Japanese girl raised her hand.

Consulting her list, Brett frowned, and then said tentatively, "Kelsi Chang?" The girl smiled.

"You weren't on DC before, right?" Brett asked.

"Uh, no, I _just_ got appointed onto it." Confused, Brett frowned inwardly. Sure, she wasn't the best expert in DC matters, but she was _pretty sure_ members didn't usually get appointed in the middle of the year.

"My situation's kind of… unique," explained Kelsi, as if she'd read Brett's mind. "Anyways, I just have a quick question, didn't we have a hearing _just_ two weeks ago?"

"Uh yes," replied Brett quickly, trying to sound professional, "But the fires are a special case."

"Right, the fires." Repeated Kelsi, "What happened?"

Frowning again, Brett thought quickly. Um, didn't _everyone_ know about the fires?

"You're new here, right?" piped in Kara Whalen. "I'm Kara." Smiling towards Kara, Brett mentally thanked her for the smooth save.

"So you wanted to know about the fire, right?" continued Brett, steering the conversation back.

"So basically, a couple weeks ago, there was this big Cinephiles party at the old Miller farm-"

"Oh my god, it was so freaking fun!" interrupted Benny Cunningham, excitedly, "There were these-" Catching Brett's eye, she immediately stopped.

"Oops," Benny giggled, "Sorry, I think I got a little excited."

"So halfway through the party, we smelled smoke," Brett continued, "And it turned out the barn was on fire."

"Sorry for interrupting, but I _have_ to say this," gushed Sage Francis. After a tentative nod from Brett, Sage spoke, "So guess who came running from the barn?" Kelsi shrugged.

"Callie Vernon and Easy Walsh! And they had, like, no clothes on _at all!_"

"I think they had sex." Added Benny. Sage rolled her eyes.

"_Uh_, no duh, Benny."

"Okay, so I know what happened now, but I have another question: how'd the fire start?"

"Well, that's what the hearing's for. Some people think it's Callie and Easy because they are, like, _always_ smoking."

"And other people think it's Julian McCafferty, because his lighter was found near the barn." Kara added.

Kelsi looked confused. "So why was Jenny called to a hearing, too?"

"The thing is, Jenny used to go out with Easy, but then he cheated on her to get back Callie, so some people think that Jenny's still mad so…" Kara trailed off.

"Okay, so who did it?"

"That's the thing," Brett reminded them quietly, "No one knows."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, now that the story of the Cinephile's fire is finally out in the open, it's time to turn towards more serious things, like the one who started the fire. Um, hel-lo? Doesn't _anyone_ know? Hmph. Whoever did it is pretty good at secrets, but with me on the lookout, the secret won't be one for long!

And speaking of secrets, has Tinsley finally spilled everything? Or will she continue to keep Callie in the dark? And why exactly does she hate Jenny so much? No, it's not the reason _you_ think. Remember, Tinsley's hated Jenny since she first saw her, but why?

**xoxo,**

_glamour girl_


End file.
